Buffy and Beyond: The New Slayer Series
by waglenn
Summary: Buffy has one very long fun packed night.


BUFFY AND BEYOND  
  
(The new Rated R series)  
  
BUFFY AND BEYOND  
  
(The new Rated R series)  
  
This is my take on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. After Xander and Onya's wedding I didn't like how the series was going. I decided that I would start my on little series starting at that point. So now Xander and Onya's wedding was called off. Onya of course is furious and again becoming a vengeance demon. Spike is still in love with Buffy even after she dumped him during the Riley revisited episode. Anyway, this is my take on making a dying show better. Ill bring in new story lines and new characters to make everything a little better maybe. At least to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series or anything that has to do with it. This is just something for my own personal enjoyment and for the enjoyment of others. I am seeking no cash or any other favors for this series. This is just for fun. Again, I own no rights at all.  
  
-Episode 1: What a Night  
  
It was twenty degrees outside. The night's air could chill even the bones of the dead. Buffy Summers was making her usual stroll around Sunnydale ensuring that all vamps were contained properly. This night she was heavily clothed with blue jeans, a sweater and a nice thick black coat. On her head she wore a matching black toboggan pulled down to cover her ears.  
  
She was now in the graveyard walking slowly and keeping her eyes peeled. Her arms were clutched tightly around her body and her hands tucked underneath each armpit. Indeed this was one night she wished she could have played hooky. She continued forth the plan of the night. Seeking those evil blood-sucking fiends to end their misery. She knew that she needed to cover a few more areas, however, she was ready to call it a night.  
  
She had found nothing out of the ordinary at this point. Of course, in her line of work there was nothing out of the ordinary to her. It was strangely more quiet than usual though. Maybe she would get lucky and she wouldn't have to pull her hands from her armpits for a confrontation. Maybe even this night was too cold for the creatures of the night. But for some reason she didn't see it being that easy.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly she reacted by turning with stake in hand ready to puncture a heart or two. It was only Spike jumping back like a frightened little child. "Whoa now slayer. I don't believe that stake was meant for the harmless." Spike said as he gathered himself trying to maintain his man hood. "Jesus Spike. I was about to stake you. So now you think you're harmless? I think you under estimate your ability to be harmful." Buffy put the stake back into her coat pocket.  
  
Spike's smile turned into a bitter grin. "Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Buffy smiled. "Don't worry about it. So why are you out here anyway?" Spike stood tall as if he had achieved something great. "Well, I figured since it was so cold out that you could take the night off and I would take your place. Since I'm already freezing inside the weather doesn't effect me like it does you ya know." Spike took a moment to look around. "Haven't you noticed slayer. I have already taken care of all the creepy creeps that had once lingered about."  
  
Buffy's facial expression, however, didn't seem to show much gratitude towards Spike. "So you didn't bother to tell me this before I spent hours here for nothing. Roaming around in the blistering cold and all." Spike looking lost in thought now. "Well, I guess maybe I should have informed you first. But really I had assumed that you would have stayed in. I didn't even think a slayer would be out and about in this bloody weather." Buffy was now beginning to get rather exhausted from the conversation. "Alright Spike. Thank you, I guess. Next time why don't you just let me know."  
  
Spike walked toward the already turning Buffy. "Well slayer, I did do a good deed. I think it is deserving of at least a good night kiss." Buffy turned landing a fist into Spike's jaw sending him crashing into the hard ground. "What? You thought I'd let you have you're way with me because you ran around and killed a few vamps for me. Listen buddy, I got news for you. I am not that cheap. And even if you killed all the vamps in the world. I'm never gonna get involved with you again." So much for avoiding confrontation, she thought to herself.  
  
Spike got up rubbing his jaw. "You see. I needed that." Buffy sighed in disbelief and walked off in a mad hurry. "Don't worry slayer! You will be back! Little Spikey has what you need and you'll be back for it!" Deep inside Spike didn't really feel as confident as the words had sounded. He dusted himself off and decided it would be best for him to just go back to his crypt for the night.  
  
Buffy entered the front door of her home. She was tired from all the emotional and physical stress that rested upon her. She walked to the kitchen to retrieve a drink where she found her tiny counter part. "Why are you still up?" Sitting at the bar wearing a huge shirt that she had made into be a nightgown was Buffy's younger sister Dawn. Her attention was set deep into the pages of a book that was in front of her. "I'm studying. What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
Buffy took a glass from the cabinet. "I see. Why so late though?" Dawn looked up at her big sister. "Because I didn't want to do it earlier. I was watching television." Buffy pulled some juice out of the refrigerator. "Well that's just great. A perfect ending to a messed up night." Dawn's eyes turned from tired to a sinister glare. "Did you ever think that maybe I stayed up so late waiting for you because I needed help." Buffy finished pouring the juice into the glass. "You know I have to patrol at night Dawn. This is known. It's my duty as a slayer." Dawn slammed the book shut. "Maybe you can help me when you can fit me in you're tight slayer schedule." Dawn then stormed up stairs to her room slamming the door behind her.  
  
The loud crashing of the door still echoed through out Buffy's head. The night had surely taken a lot out of her. She was definitely in need of some rest. The phone rang piercing into her brain. Would it ever end?  
  
"Hello." She answered the phone. "Hi Buff. It's Xander." Buffy was relieved to hear that it was only Xander, her friend. "What do you need Xander? Its really late you know." Xander hesitated. "I need to come crash there if its alright with you guys." Buffy was rubbing her aching head now. "Oh Xander. Tonight has been crazy. Why on earth would you need to rush over here now?" Xander again hesitated. "It's Onya. She's going mad. She keeps calling me and threatening me. I keep telling her that we need to talk. She won't listen at all!" Buffy interrupted. "Okay, Okay Xander. I guess you can stay as long as you sleep on the couch." Xander responded quickly with enthusiasm. "Thanks buff. I owe you one." He hung up.  
  
Buffy was sitting on the couch watching some old black and white movie. She was waiting it out for Xander but her eyes were beginning to learn how to close on their own. There was a knock on the door. Slowly she got up from the couch to let Xander in. To her surprise, however, it wasn't Xander.  
  
"Alright Spike. What do you want?" Spike leaned up against the side of the door opening. "I couldn't sleep." Buffy didn't look surprised. "You're a vampire spike. Did you forget again? You have no heart, no soul; cant love and you don't sleep at night. You are a vampire. V-A-M-P- I-R-E, vampire."" Oddly Spike didn't react with some wise crack come back. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier. Okay?" Buff looked amazed. "So you came here this late and woke me up to tell me that you're sorry." Spike was lost again. "Yeah. I guess that's wrong again." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Look Spike. Okay, you're sorry. It's nice of you to come here and to apologize. I guess I am sorry too. It's been a long horrible night and its not getting any better. Why don't we just call it a night and see how we feel tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
Spike smiled. "I never knew that a slayer could be so cute when she is sleepy. Maybe its just you." Buffy was growing very tired to the point that she was afraid she was going to say something she would regret. "Okay Spike. You can come in. You have got to behave. Dawn is upstairs in bed. If you wake her I swear you'll be watching the sun come up in the morning." Buffy moved aside and Spike walked in. Now enters the regret, Buffy thought to herself.  
  
Spike took off his coat and sat on the couch. "I miss you slayer. All the fun we had. I miss it." Buffy walked over and sat beside him. "What fun Spike? All we did is have sex. That's it. There was really nothing more to it." Spike looked offended. "Well maybe to you. But it was more to me. I wanted more but you never let me have any more. You always hurried off before we could get any cuddliness on." Buffy took the remote and turned off the television. "That's just it. I didn't see anything else in you. I see the pain I had with Angel. You just got to see. We are not meant for each other. Its just because we are not supposed to have each other is why we do it."  
  
Spike looked even more offended. "Damn you for saying that. I love you. I tried to be everything you wanted slayer. Unfortunately that ended up being between my legs. I am not obsessed with you. I swear I'm not. You've become everything to me now. I breathe you and I feel you all the time. I need you, I want you…" Before spike could go any further with this emotional outburst he found his lips locked tight with Buffy's.  
  
The kiss was deep and it was passionate. It was a kiss that they had never experienced together. This kiss was real, or so it seemed. Spike eased Buffy down on the couch and kissed her neck. Neither one knew if this was the right thing to do but they did know that it felt real good. Before Spike's hand could reach Buffy's jeans to unfasten them there was a loud banging at the front door?  
  
Buffy jumped up and pushed Spike onto the floor. She got up as he gazed at her with a snarl. "Its Xander. He's staying the night here. Oh my, Spike, you got to go. You got to leave right now." Spike got to his feet and snatched up his coat. He looked hard upon her as if he were trying to see right through her. Buffy felt some fear from that hateful stare but what could he do. He was still just harmless.  
  
Buffy went to the door letting Spike dart out and Xander just stood there watching as Spike went. "What the hell was that all about Buffy?" Buffy watched Spike as he stomped off in obvious anger. "Its Spike. Who knows what's bugging him? Always something." So what's going on with you?" Xander entered while shutting the door behind him. "Well, that crazy bitch Onya is getting crazier. She called me rambling about how she got her vengeance demon powers back and was coming to destroy me. She has really lost it. I can't believe its all my fault."  
  
Xander sat down and Buffy could see the tiny tears forming in his eyes. "Look Xander. It's not all your fault. You gave her love, friendship and you were always there for her. She wanted more when you weren't ready for more. It's not your fault at all. She just isn't used to that sort of pain and she doesn't know how to deal with it. But if her powers are truly coming back, then we are gonna have some problems on our hands."  
  
Buffy sat down beside Xander and he placed his head on her shoulder. "I just don't understand. I still love her Buff. We went though so much together. I wasn't ready for marriage but I still wanted to be with her. I really did. Why can't she just see that?" Buffy could tell that Xander had been crying for most of the day due to how swollen his eyes were. They both could barely keep their eyes open at all. It almost looked as if they were having an eye-batting contest.  
  
Buffy ran her fingers through Xander's hair. "Don't worry Xand. We will just have to talk to her and make her see. If she really ever loved you she will come through." Xander's eyes were now shut. "I tried to talk to her Buff. She just wouldn't listen." Buffy laid her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes as well. "We will make her understand. She just needs to understand."  
  
In that short moment they both had fallen asleep. Xander's head now rested on her lap and Buffy had leaned over and her head was now comfortably on a sofa pillow. The scene was touching like a portrait of two very close friends. They had finally fallen asleep and it was justice to them.  
  
Then there was a soft knock on the door. Unfortunately for Buffy she had slayer senses and it startled her. She eased Xander's head from her lap and got up from the sofa. She knew that it was Spike again hoping to finish what they had started. Sometimes he could be so selfish. Buffy made it to the door and fixed herself before she would opened it. Buffy opened the door ready to tell Spike off for being so damn persistent and she realized that there was no one there at all. She was just staring across her front lawn.  
  
Buffy eased out a little further to see if maybe someone or even spike was just playing a trick. She stood just out of her door and saw no one still. Her body was ready to collapse and she was so glad she didn't have work at the Double Meat palace in the morning. Buffy started to turn to go back inside when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and suddenly everything went black.  
  
Xander awoke to the sounds of scuffling outside. He got up from the couch to realize they had now stopped. Xander looked around and seen no sign of Buffy. He knew that it was very likely that she was upstairs in bed with Dawn. But something inside told him to make sure.  
  
Xander walked quietly up the stairs and as he got higher it grew darker. He reached the top and he walked towards Buffy's room. He glanced at the clock and realized he had only been asleep for less that an hour. Of course she had come up here once he had fallen asleep. But when Xander opened the door he could see only Dawn. There was no Buffy. He knew that it wasn't time to panic yet. There was always some logical explanation.  
  
Xander checked all the other rooms including Willow's and nothing turned up. He had no choice but to go out front and see if the noise was that of Buffy. Xander opened the door to find a few drops of blood on the steps. "Oh my god!" Now it was time to panic. Xander quickly ran inside screaming aloud and hoping to wake everyone up. "Buffy's gone! Buffy's gone! Buffy's hurt! Buffy's hurt!"  
  
Buffy awoke to realize it was still dark outside. She could tell because of a nearby window. There was a tree branch hanging through, so she assumed that this place was deep in the woods. She tried to move but it was pointless. She was chained to a wall. Other than the window that was right beside her she couldn't see a thing. There was a voice that sounded at least seven to ten feet in front of her. It was cold and demonic. She had never heard this voice before. "So you are the chosen one. Just a pretty little tired girl is all I see. Tell me girl. Why are you still alive?"  
  
Buffy's eyes were begging to shut. She wanted to close them, at least for a short while. She knew that if she did that she would never open them again. Inside her head she was beginning to believe that dying here wasn't such a bad idea. Her life wasn't exactly peaches and flesh, but more like gore and dead loves. Under normal circumstances she would be able to break the chains that retained her movement. But she was just too tired. Or maybe she just wanted what ever was coming. Buffy gathered some energy and spoke softly, almost a whisper. "I was wondering the same thing." Buffy could hear the stranger's footsteps as he marched back and forth. She began to wonder if maybe he was nervous. "No slayer." He spoke suddenly.  
  
Buffy was confused now which wasn't too much different than usual, but it was enough to hurt her head. She squeezed out some words to respond. "What? Huh?" The stranger stopped walking. "I am not nervous. That is what you were thinking. I'm telling you that I have no reason to be nervous." Buffy's head fell to a hang and she gave up. She didn't feel like talking anymore. She was ready to close her eyes…forever.  
  
The stranger called out to others. "Sledge, Reno, I think it is about time." Two more figures entered the darkness. The stranger walked over to the unconscious Buffy and holds her head up by the chin. "Such a pitty. Such a beautiful slayer, indeed. I want you two to kill her fast. I can't have her spoiling my plans. Do you understand?" Sledge and Reno affirmed that they understood. The stranger exited the room.  
  
The two of them approached Buffy and they had decided to have some fun with her first. The one known as Sledge began to caress her face. "Pretty thing." He said as he continued down to her stomach. Reno was on the opposite side licking up Buffy's face. "I want to taste her now." Sledge turned quickly as if he were startled. "Someone is here with us. I sense them." Reno brought his mouth away from Buffy and stared into the darkness. "Sledge. Where are you?" He got no response. Reno walked out into the middle of the darkness. "Sledge. What the hell is going on?" Reno felt something behind him. Before he could turn he felt something inside him. A sharp pain followed and he felt himself fade. He ceased to be nothing more than a pile of remains.  
  
Buffy awoke to see Spike and Xander standing over her. "What's going on guys?" Buffy said to them as Xander helped her up. "What is Spike doing here?" Xander turned and looked at Spike and then back at Buffy. "Well, I at first thought that Spike might have had something to do with your disappearance. I roughed him up a bit until I realized that maybe he wasn't the one responsible." Spike lit a smoke and took in a deep puff. "I figured lil Xander boy here could use some help. Didn't want him to get all bitten up looking for you."  
  
Buffy dusted herself off. "Oh. So, did you guys save me or something?" Spike walked forward with smoke traveling from his lips. "No slayer. In fact we were wondering why you were just out here lying in the middle of this graveyard. Any clue as to what has happened?" Buffy looked around. "So you guys didn't bring me here?" Xander scratched his head. "No Buffy. We found you here. Just laying here. You look kinda beat up." Xander walked over closer to Buffy, examining her being. Spike left the cigarette in his lips and placed a finger on the side of his face in thought. "So what you're saying Buff, is that you have no idea why?"  
  
Buffy felt a swelling pain in the back of her head. She felt to realize that there was a huge knot there. "I have no clue as to why." Spike took off his coat and placed it around Buffy. They all started walking to leave the graveyard "So what was the last thing you remember slayer?" Buffy looked around the graveyard as they were leaving. "Well. I remember hearing a knock at the door. I went outside. No one was there and then everything went black. I woke up in darkness and chained to the wall or something. I was so very, very tired. Anyway, there was this strange voice saying something about I should be dead and then…whoever or whatever actually knew what I was thinking. It was all so weird to me. Then I fell asleep and woke up to you guys."  
  
Spike laughed and Buffy's look didn't seem to appreciate it. "Oh, well I'm sorry Buff but that's a little hard to swallow." Buffy stopped and took off Spike's coat and through it at him. "That's what really happened. You guys can believe what ever you want. But that's what happened! Look at my wrists!" Indeed there were marks where chains had been tightly fastened around Buffy's wrists. Xander now surprised at Buffy's temperament. "Whoa now Buffy. Calm down. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for what ever has happened. We just got to figure it out like we always do. I think the best thing for us now is to get some rest. Spike, go home." Spike through his cigarette down and stomped on it. "So who made you boss of the night boy?" Xander turned towards Spike. "I said go home Spike."  
  
Buffy goes in the middle of them "I think that's just about enough for the night. Okay boys." Spike turned in fury and walked away. Buffy stared as she watched him walk away. She really didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to hold her. She needed him to. But she couldn't call out to him in front of Xander. She hated how all this worked. "Thanks Xander. I'm glad you came looking for me. That was courageous of you." Xander blushed a bit. "Willow and Dawn are out looking too. I think they have made it back to the house by now. We are all supposed to meet up there in about thirty minutes to regroup and see where we stand in the search. But luckily Spike and I have already found you. So we better hurry back so they don't get worried."  
  
Buffy displayed a warm smile and they walked on. "So Spike came along to save me. I forgot to thank him." Xander paused with a look of unfamiliar on his face. "Thank Spike? You don't thank Spike Buff. Are you sure you're okay." Buffy realized what she had said. "Oh. Yeah, I guess it's the bump on the head or something. That stupid Spike. Why would I want to thank him." They both laughed. She knew inside that she did want to thank him. She wanted to thank him a lot. It had been a while since she had thanked him. She couldn't wait to thank him again. The thought of thanking him made her all tingly inside.  
  
Still the thought of whom did save her lingered. She really wanted to know who and why. She was also dying to know the bastard that had kidnapped her and tied her up. So many questions to be answered. But the answers would have to wait another night. This night was hopefully over and there was a bed or a couch or even a floor waiting for Buffy when she got home. It didn't matter to her. She was more tired than she had ever been in her life and she would be lucky to even be able to complete this walk home. It had definitely been the longest night of her life.  
  
-The End-  
  
(Episode 2 is coming next weekend!) 


End file.
